


The Revalation

by Thebookqueen



Series: House Stark [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebookqueen/pseuds/Thebookqueen
Summary: The Old Gods are real and care for the north seeing the horrors that the future holds, they intervene.It changes everything as secrets come to light and betrayal revelled how will the north react.





	1. OLD GODS

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for creating this fiction was by listening to a song called Beautiful crime by Tamer and a video on YouTube by LaurenMichelle named House stark. go check it out you might become inspired too.

                                                                                                 

**OLD GODS**

 

* * *

 

 

The Old Gods beings older than the very begging of Westeros. Nameless Gods rooted within the very soil and heart of the north, what they were once recognised and praised throught the whole of the seven kindgoms were slowly got forgotten by the faith of the seven and greedy men , but the North remembers they do not forget the truth hard men and women living in the cold lands of westeros where the sun hardly comes those are the loyal, brave and unfogiving.

The Old Gods sensing trouble coming and seeing the realm divided and torn, as it focuses in nonsence instead of the real threat beyond the wall,where deadly magic awakens and brutal near unstoppable forces keep growing decide to warn those who have not forgotten them, the loyal brave men who pray each night and day in there godswood for protection and guidance, well all that matters is that they have heard the call and will answer having seen the terrors that the future holds, having tasted death and bled the betrayals as the blood of the future sank thorugh their very soil, they have decided to entervine as they will not and cannot let this reality become real.

Many non-belivers believers of the false faith of the seven always claim that Gods forget them, but not these Gods are not false and ordinary these are the Old Gods they remenber,deliver,protect and they themselves are coming. winter is coming and with it the truth and future .

END OF CHAPTER 1

 

 


	2. WINTERFELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers thank for the support so far I will try to post at least 2 pages per week but I will post at least 1page per week.
> 
> In this chapter i will be trying to describe winterfell.
> 
> ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS, HBO AND GEORGE.R.MARTIN.

 WINTERFELL

* * *

 

Located in the heart of the North was the ancestral home of House Stark. A vast castle with towers sprouting from its body, surrounded by a thick high wall protecting it gave any outsider chills and awe of the sight that it beholds, with the icy wind surrounding this vast beast as if it was almost dancing with it and the whispers of the wolfs wood near by  any true believer of the Old Gods could truly feel their presence as if the nature itself was alive and songs surrounded this castle.

 

Inside those thick high walls could be seen the bustling live of the northern people with their dull coloured clothing almost as if they were chameleons with these walls colours, one could see steam and smoke bursting through the blacksmith forge with the harsh sounds of metal clapping against each other, on the other side the locals would be arranging their shop selling goods from the south  "GET YOUR LEMONS" ,"FRESH FISH GET YOURS TODAY" could be hearing yelling's the signs of the busy bustling people that lived in Winterfell.

 

That was the peoples layer the first one, the second layer with walls surrounding it not as thick but guarded was the layer where the family of Winterfell lived and the rich inhibitors lived just as busy but could be seen with youngsters training sweaty and tired however with smiles, the young squires gathered round with maesters relaying all that they have learned and soldiers sitting down taking a few minutes of peace before going back to duty.

 

Inside the main castle, at the great hall lined with long tables was the Stark family.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you spot any mistakes or errors.  
> if you feel inspired feel free to leave ideas on comments below, this is the first time I have ever written a in archive of our own my own fiction so thank you for bearing with me.


	3. INTRUDER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter a stranger comes with bearing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> I admit writing this fiction story is actually a bit harder than I thought but as always I will try my very best.  
> The song that inspired this chapter is from the chronicles of narnia the lion, witch and wardrobe - evacuating london.  
> listen to it and get inspired

CHAPTER 3 - INTRUEDER

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the warmth Great hall of Winterfell, warmed by its natural hot springs was big with its large stone walls covered with the stark banners, its few windows to provide daylight  and candles in the celling to provide night light, it emitted warmth to anyone or anybody who entered this majestic hall. It the capacity to fill many men and women with its long corridor tables lined vertical , there was a sense of quiet peace as those seats weren't occupied yet as only a few servants and soldiers occupied those seats many of the winter fell folk already onto their duties, at the top of that great hall was a long thick horizontal table with a luxury feel with seats made out of Grand wood, that's where the Stark family could be spotted eating their morning meal.

At the head of the stark table was a man with thick northern features, tall broad solders not of fat but muscle and black hair reaching the shoulders tied back to prevent from blocking his eyesight with a gaze of grey eyes was Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell; Lord Paramount of the North as he was mostly know for a handsome man he was but with clear signs that he as not young as he was once. To his right was a beautiful woman was the perfect picture of a Lady with dark red locks and dark blue eyes, with curves and delicate hands but what was once a delicate face , lay a strong face sharpened by northern winds was the southern born Lady of Winterfell; wife to Lord Stark formerly know as a Tully a noble house on the River lands bore five strong children to Ned Stark.

The eldest of those children was a Young handsome man with thick Tully looks heritage by his mother especially the Tully hair but the grey stark eyes of his father named Robb Stark, Robb was a tall with muscles showing a sign of growth of roughly a age of four and ten, the heir of Lord Stark set to inherit Winterfell, captured maidens hearths wherever he went a true beauty of a man to be sat opposite lord stark;his father on his right was a young girl of three and ten Sansa Stark ,beautiful with hair locks brighter than her mother but the same dark blue eyes, a face that held innocence from the too many stories of brave knights and noble men, but a clear Lady in the making one might say she was just like a younger version of her mother Catelyn Stark.

Next to her was a young girl of one and ten with the strong stark looks of dark hair and grey eyes was mostly known as Arya Stark she was usually called Arya horse face, a young girl many confused with her late aunt Lyanna Stark, with a small body no curves yet shown but was quick on her feet with dreams of becoming a sell sword much to her mothers protests and insists of becoming a noble lady like her sister Sansa, should one look closely they would see a beauty yet to be. In front of her was her brother of the same age yet separated by mere months was a young man similar looking to his sister Arya. He was an adventures boy and extremely curious, with dreams of being a Knight and a passion for climbing, even though he shouldn't known as Brandon Stark but called Bran he was taller than Arya with strong hands and arms due to his time climbing, not overly handsome like his brother Robb but a beautiful northern look.

The last true born of Lady and Lord Stark was a young boy of six, naïve to the world was the youngest of the Starks with a mixture of Tully and Stark, many say he is similar to Robb Stark in appearance, but wild and free.

At the last of the table was a boy with strong Stark looks, with the same grey eyes of Ned Stark and black hair identical to Arya and Bran Stark one would think they were almost identical was Jon Snow detested by Catelyn Stark he was Lord Stark bastard son of four and ten exact age of his true born brother Robb Stark, a quiet boy with an air of sadness but gifted with a sharp mind. Next to him was Theon Greyjoy a boy of four and ten, is the ward of Lord Stark of Winterfell, the only son of Lord Balon Greyjoy and younger brother to Balon only daughter Yara Greyjoy was the ward heir to the Iron Islands , a cocky boy close friends with Robb Stark with the only dream of true acceptance was good with Bow and arrow.

As the family of Stark was eating, a short old man with grey clothes and chain to symbolise the faith of seven loyal to House Stark was Maester Luwin came bustling in "My Lord, a boy as come demanding the presence of the entire Stark family right now and Theon Greyjoy of the upmost importance, as it cannot wait any longer" pleaded maester luwin, something seamed to shake him that was not lost to those present, immediately those in the wall fell silence waiting for Lord Stark response.

"very well bring him in" responded Ned

A young boy no older than Rickon came in barefoot but with the air of nobility, he had blonde hair and green eyes one could see was quite beautiful certainly a heart breaker  we will be when will grow up "Thank you for having me Lord Stark" he went straight to the point "Something terrible is coming, but first some people will need to be present in this room" soon as he spoke a gust of wind came blasting out  of nowhere and slammed the doors shut the windows where drawn closed surprisingly the candles remained untouched from this unexpected accourance as they lit up and illuminated the room.

Silence was all that was heard, but it was gone just as quick the sounds of steel being drawn as all that could be heard and the shrieks of fear from those present; maids, Catelyn ,Sansa and Rickon as people present scurried to hide.

The present guards unleased their steel swords, along with Lord Stark as they pointed to the threat "WHO ARE YOU!" Ned Stark  boomed loudly in a clear voice, "fear not Ned I am not here to harm you so please put the swords down" quietly responded the small boy," I am a messenger of the Old Gods, please sit down we do not have time to waste".

The boy then went to introduce himself as Wings the God of messages, telling a tale of a dark future set to come if those that need warning are not warned soon.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers  
> I am a new writer so feel free to share plot ideas or any found mistakes, do comment love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
